


[Art] You Are The Reason

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Sad Ending, this is the angstiest thing I've ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: "If I could turn back the clockI'd make sure the light defeated the darkI'd spend every hour, of every dayKeeping you safe"Art based on the song You Are The Reason by Calum Scott





	[Art] You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts).



 

 

**You Are The Reason**

_There goes my heart beating_  
_'Cause you are the reason_  
_I'm losing my sleep_  
_Please come back now_  
  
_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I'm still breathing_  
_I'm hopeless now  
_

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

_There goes my hands shaking_  
_And you are the reason_  
_My heart keeps bleeding_  
_I need you now_

_If I could turn back the clock_  
_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_  
_I'd spend every hour, of every day_  
_Keeping you safe_

_And I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_  
_You are the reason_

_I'm a little sad_  
_Just a little sad_  
_I'm a little sad_  
_I need you to hold me tonight_

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_'Cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

\- You Are The Reason by Calum Scott


End file.
